ROSE CONTRE LILAS
by veronique2
Summary: tout est dans le titre...pairing Oscar et andré


CATEGORIE: ROMANCE/HUMOUR

COUPLE (s : Oscar/ANDRE

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: Adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Oscar était à son bureau pensive. Son père avait finalement bien prit son souhait de ne pas se marier.  
Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'était la réaction d'André. Comment celui ci pouvait être ainsi dévoué à son père, à lui obéir et faire comme si de rien n'était. De venir lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle se fasse belle. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas parfois.  
Elle se leva et décida d'aller voir celui, il n'était pas de garde, il devait être dans ses quartiers avec les autres. De plus, elle n'avait pas oublié la manière dont il s'était fait rosser par les autres soldats. Ce serait aussi un moyen pour elle de vérifier que tout ce passer pour le mieux maintenant.  
Elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs et vit Franck qui faisait le guet rentrer à toute vitesse dans les chambres.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, en imaginant que ses soldats devaient sans doute à ce moment même mettre un peu d'ordre avant son inspection surprise.  
Elle ralentit un peu le pas. Elle n'était pas si cruel après tout, elle s'y rendait pour voir André.  
Enfin elle fut arrivée et ouvrit la porte. La plus part de ses soldats était déjà au garde à vous. Mise à part un petit groupe réunit autour d'un lit, d'après le positionnement celui de Lasalle.  
Elle n'en prit pas ombrage. " Rompez Messieurs" fit t'elle.  
Et les soldats reprirent leurs activités en l'observant de la tête au pied. Elle fit mine d'inspecter les couches, remarqua qu'Alain n'était pas présent. Elle se rappela qu'il ne rentrait que le lendemain de sa permission.

Elle cherchait André, mais à son grand étonnement, il ne semblait pas être présent.  
" Savez vous où se trouve le grenadier André Grandier?" demanda t'elle.  
A ce moment, elle entendit des pleurs ce qui l'interpella.  
Cela venait de lit de Lasalle, elle ne voyait pas ce dernier, toujours entouré de quelques soldat.  
Elle s'approcha d'eux et entendit " Allez, Lasalle, tu connais Alain, tu le savais que ça arriverait un jour..."

Les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser leur colonel passer. Elle vit Lasalle qui était en pleurs.  
Oscar avait le cœur serrer de voir Lasalle pleurer. Que lui arrivait t'il. Il était toujours très pénible et douloureux de voir un homme ainsi. Lasalle encore plus, il avait l'air si gentil. Elle ne fit cependant rien paraître des ses sentiments.  
"Que se passe t'il?" demanda t'elle. " Oh rien Colonel, C'est juste un chagrin d'amour" dit Pierre.  
" Oh" fit Oscar mal à l'aise. Elle voulait changer de sujet " Auriez vous vu André?"  
A ces mots les pleurs de Lasalle redoublèrent  
" Il est sortit colonel..." dit Pierre.  


Oscar fronça les sourcils.

" Lasalle" dit t'elle " Venez prendre une tasse de thé à mon bureau". Sa soirée avec André étant annulée, elle voulait au moins si elle le pouvait aider ce pauvre Lasalle.  
Le jeune soldat essuya ses larmes " Oh merci Colonel" dit t'il en souriant.  
Une fois dans le bureau. Elle servit le thé à Lasalle qui était très intimidé.  
" Une partie de carte cela vous dit t'il?" fit t'elle avec un petit sourire.  
"Oh, colonel, je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer" confia Lasalle.  
Je vois..."  
" C'est que j'y croyais cette fois, je me suis dit tu as trouvé ton grand amour..." les larmes coulaient de nouveau.  
Oscar ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux, tout comme lorsque Fersen lui rendait visite " écouter"  
" Mais voila, il faut croire que rien ne dure...et maintenant je suis quitté, abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. J'aurai du m'en douter avec sa réputation... Mais ça a durer tellement longtemps entre nous , j'y ai cru..."

Ah...Lasalle , cette femme ne vous mérite pas je pense... Vous quitter, vous qui êtes si gentil et pour Alain..."" fit t'elle doucement  
Lasalle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche " Oh colonel, vous ne comprenez pas...vous vous méprenez c'est Alain qui m'a quitté pour un autre" . Il se moucha bruyamment. A ces mots, Oscar failli s'étrangler avec le thé qu'elle était en train d'avaler.  
Elle se mit à tousser " Colonel " s'inquiéta Lasalle " tout va bien?"  
La jeune militaire reprit ses esprit en même temps que le thé repartit vers le bon conduit.

A... A... Alain" parvint t'elle articuler.

" Oui... vous ne saviez pas?"  
" Non, en fait , j'étais très loin de soupçonner un tel penchant de la part de Soisson, enfin , il est plutôt..."  
" Virile" compléta Lasalle.  
" Oui..."  
" Vous savez, les homosexuels ne sont pas tous efféminés... Au contraire, les gars comme Alain, c'est...enfin justement."  
" Non , non je ne sais rien" avoua Oscar encore incrédule.  
Bah, pour faire simple, Alain, c'est le type même de celui qui fait l'homme dans le couple, et moi je suis plus ... La femme" dit Lasalle rougissant.  
Oscar était encré à sa chaise avec les yeux ronds.  
Tout de même imaginer qu'Alain aimait les hommes. Mais bon, Lasalle était la devant elle le cœur brisé. Elle soupira.  
Quand bien même, Lasalle, alors Alain ne vous méritait pas..."  
" Oui, il a une belle réputation de coureur..."

" Oui, j'avais entendu, mais je pensais un coureur de jupon pas... de..."  
" De toute façon, je l'ai vu tout de suite, il a eu le coup de foudre... Quand il est allé l'inviter pour boire un coup avec nous. J'ai su, et puis il est si beau... Comment Alain aurait pu résister, moi je suis plutôt commun"

" Ah...mais non, vous êtes très bien Lasalle."  
" Et puis les autres soirs, pareils, après ils se quittaient plus... Et quand il a demandé à venir s'enrôler aux gardes françaises, j'ai su que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps" .  
Comment" fit Oscar " C'est autre homme et un de mes soldats!!, il vous trompe avec un de mes hommes, sous votre nez"  
Oscar était outrée.  
Oui... D'ailleurs ils sont sûrement ensemble ce soir..."  


" Mais qui est ce ? Vous savez, je pourrais le faire muter ailleurs... " dit Oscar  
C'est le nouveau, celui que certains pensent qu'il est votre espion... André Grandier..."  
" Quoiiiii?" cria t'elle.  
Elle reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se mit à rire.  
Qui a t'il de drôle Colonel?"  
Ah non, Lasalle, vous vous méprenez, je connais André, vous n'avez rien à craindre, il aime les femmes soyez en sur"  
" Ah bon? Il a une fiancée?"  
Non, mais je vous le garantie... Il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes."  
Ah vous l'avez déjà vu avec une autre femme? Parce que moi depuis qu'il est la, je vois qu'aucune de celle qu'on croise ne l'intéresse, pas même un regard".  
Oscar était intérieurement très flatté qu'André ne portait attention à aucune autre qu'elle.  
Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une femme..." Lasalle l'interrompit  
Alors mes craintes sont fondés, en plus depuis qu'il est là , il est soi avec vous ,soit avec Alain".  
Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas... André, s'il vous plait de le répéter pas... j'ai votre parole?"  
" Oui"  
André est amoureux de moi, et si il est venu aux gardes françaises, ce n'est pas pour Alain mais pour moi"  
" Ah" fit d'un air déçu Lasalle.  
Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu, mais je vous jure que..." Lasalle interrompra une nouvelle fois son supérieur " Ne le prenez pas mal Colonel, bien sur vous êtes une femme, mais vous êtes aussi masculine qu'un homme... ce que vous dit ne me convaincs pas, vous êtes loin d'être une femme féminine..."  
Oscar essaya de garder son calme. Elle n'avait pas apprécier ce jugement qui pourtant au combien devrait lui faire plaisir.  
Etre un homme n'était ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu?  
Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui n'était pas contente d'entendre ses mots.  
C'est vrai Colonel, vous passez aisément pour un homme... et puis il a rencontré Alain... et voila..."  
" Non c'est impossible, je connais André... c'est impossible"  
" Vous l'avez dit vous même pourtant, il n'a jamais été avec une femme, vous ne l'avez jamais ni moi ni vous, en regarder une et vous même vous êtes..."  
oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris Lasalle , pas la peine d'en remettre une couche"  
fit t'elle agacée.  
Pardon colonel, je ne voulais pas vous offenser..."  
Je suis sure d'André, vous n'avez rien à craindre." fit t'elle confiante.  
" Dites colonel, si il vous aime alors , vous voudriez pas être un peu avec lui, histoire que je récupère Alain, si cela est possible?" osa Lasalle.  
" Quoiiiiii! Non mais Lasalle vous abusez de ma gentillesse"  
" Oui, mais au moins j'aurais été vite fixé..."  
" Je crois qu'il est temps que vous regagnez le dortoir et ne vous inquiétez pas. Alain est peut être...Amoureux de lui, mais André , il n'y a aucune chance"  
Dieu qu'il était incroyable de penser qu'Alain nourrissait des sentiments pour son ami d'enfance.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau seule, et elle en riait encore.  
Elle se demanda cependant, si il fallait qu'elle en informe André...  
Tout à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la cours.  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit justement Alain qui rentrait, bras dessus, bras dessous avec une femme. Les deux semblaient quelques peu éméchés.  
" Voila autre chose" s'exclama t'elle " Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire?"  
Ce Alain était vraiment une tête brûlée, voila qu'il ramenait une femme à la caserne alors qu'il était censé aimer les hommes.  
Elle sortit précipitamment pour mettre fin à l'intrusion non réglementaire d'une civile dans sa caserne.  
" Alain " hurla t'elle " Mais qu'est ce que vous faites! vous êtes inconscient ou quoi?"  


A l'arrivée du colonel, la jeune femme cacha son visage en enfouissant celui ci dans le cou d  
Alain avait un large sourire provocateur " Bonsoir Colonel, de quoi suis je inconscient?"  
Oscar n'était pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie et le fixa en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la demoiselle, aussi grande que son sergent et il fallait le dire assez imposante. " Il est interdit d'amener des filles ici!!"

" Une fille, mais ou voyez vous une fille?" rétorqua Alain. " Soisson!! " menaça Oscar.  
" Ah,... Allez, ne fais pas ton timide" dit Alain en essayant de repousser la tête de sa belle qui ne semblait pas vouloir se découvrir.  
Alain du donc forcer pour découvrir enfin le visage d'un André cramoisi de honte devant une Oscar pale comme un linge . " Voyez, je faisais que rentrer avec André, pas de filles ici" fit t'il avec un sourire en coin.  
La seconde qui s'écoula leur sembla une éternité.  
Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire?" hurla Oscar enfin " André c'est quoi cette mauvaise blague? N'as tu pas honte?"  
« Eh oh, il va se calmer, le noble, on ne parle pas comme ça a mon nouvel amoureux" rétorqua Alain.

« Si vous croyez que je vais croire cela! fini la comédie, j'aimerai des explications!"  
André ne disait rien, il était visiblement embarrassé.  
Alain souriait " Eh oui, Colonel, faut savoir perdre dans la vie, que voulez vous, vous êtes pas mal virile dans votre genre, mais sur ce terrain, je vous bats tout de même à plates coutures"  
« Taisez vous! André, c'est toi que je veux entendre"

Mais André ne répondit rien, il regarda Alain, celui ci lui fit un large sourire.  
« Je suis désolé Oscar, je me suis trompé..." et il embrassa Alain sous les yeux stupéfait et horrifié d'Oscar.  
la jeune femme, était tétanisé. Une fois le baiser rompu , elle décocha un coup de poing magistral à André et enchaîna avec encore plus de force avec Alain.  
Oscar s'enfuit sous le choc. C'était un cauchemar.  
Alain se releva et tandis la main à André pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Mais celui ci refusa la main tendue.  
" Eh bien, t'es sur que ton colonel aurait pas quelques sentiments pour toi..." dit le sergent.  
Tu te rend compte de ce que tu m'as fait faire!!" dit André " Et la du calme, ou tu veux que tous mes amis s'occupent de ta blondasse..." André serra les poings " Bien, je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable ma puce..." " Tu me paieras ce chantage Alain!" " tss tss! je ne veux plus entendre un mot pense a la sécurité de ta belle... C'est cela qui est en jeu".  
Ils rentrèrent au dortoir et les autres soldats les attendait. " Alors, Alain, comment ça s'est passé?" " Mieux que prévu, notre cher colonel pense que son mignon, son espion à viré de bord" il éclata de rire .

Lasalle a fait un sacré beau boulot aussi" dit Pierre " Elle a marché a fond, elle croit que tu aimes les hommes".  
Lasalle était dans son coin. Il ne disait rien. La colonel avait été si gentille avec lui. Il avait un peu de peine pour elle.  
André se vit soudain entouré par les autres qui lui touchaient la robe. Il décocha un coup de poing au premier qui avait aventuré une main sous le jupon.  
Et ce fut de justesse qu'Alain évita une bagarre entre André et ses hommes.

" Et la, il faudrait pas foutre en l'air tout notre plan! calmez vous les gars".  
André regagna sa couchette fou de rage. Pour l'instant il était piégé.

Il ferait tout pour protéger Son Oscar, même si pour cela il devait faire croire à cette mascarade.  
De son coté Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Non pas André c'était impossible.  


Pourtant, le baiser, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.  
Les paroles de Lasalle lui revinrent aussi en tête. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter le regard sur une autre femme qu'elle, mais comme elle l'avait expliqué à ce dernier, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait elle...

Pas par préférence sexuel... Non impossible.  
Elle se regarda dans le miroir , c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas féminine pour un sous. Mais André  
avait toujours su qu'elle était femme et d'ailleurs ce soir là, il l'avait même vu, en lui arrachant sa chemise, il vit par la même occasion ses seins. Une horrible pensée la traversa, était est ce pour ça  
qu'il avait arrêté, la vue de sa féminité lui avait rendu l'esprit.  
" Non, non, il a arrêté parce qu'il m'aimait, pas parce qu'il a vu que... je vais devenir folle" pensa Oscar.

Chapitre 2

La nuit avait été atroce pour Oscar. Le baiser d'Alain et d'André l'obsédait. " Non c'est impossible, je connais André, je l'aurais remarqué si il aimait les hommes... Je crois en son amour qu'il m'aime depuis toujours et qu'il m'aimera toujours". Elle fronça les sourcils. Certes il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimerait toujours. " Qu'importe, si il est venu ici c'est pour moi pas pour Alain, je le sais!! je le sens, c'est moi qu'il aime et certainement pas Alain. Non pas André! Jamais.  
Il ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pas lui, impensable. "

elle répétait sans cesse le même discours.  
« Encore une autre femme! Ce serait plausible, non même pas une autre femme, je suis la seule!"  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit " Ecoutes toi donc Oscar... De quel droit tu lui interdis d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre alors que toi même tu ne réponds pas à son amour..." murmura t'elle.

Elle se releva " Mais c'est moi qu'il aime, moi et nulle autre, c'est étrange, cette certitude que j'ai sur son amour alors que j'ai passé des années à ses cotés s'en me rendre compte de ses sentiments..."

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre , le baiser des deux hommes refit surface dans ses pensées" Non! non! quelque chose cloche! Jamais je ne pourrais croire qu'André aime Alain, jamais, quelque chose doit se tramer... Peut être qu'il se venge..." Elle serra les poings " Il oserait me faire une chose pareille!!"  
Elle tapa du poing contre le mur " Dire que je les ai frappés hier, j'ai marché à fond dans leur combine si cela se trouve... D'un autre coté, ce n'est pas le genre d'André de jouer avec mes sentiments... André ne ferait jamais ça, c'est sur , il m'a déjà fait des blagues stupides... Mais jamais ainsi... Par contre ça serait bien le style d'Alain. Oui je suis sure que c'est Soisson qui mène le jeu... foi d'Oscar de Jarjayes je vais démasquer ce petit jeu et lui faire ravaler cette audace"

Elle commença a faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. La question était comment? Et Alain, était t'il vraiment homosexuel? Elle repensait à Lasalle... " Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche lui, il n' a pas pu me jouer la comédie... Mais, il est aussi fort jeune et influençable et cet Alain est leur chef... je vais en faire de la pâté pour chien" dit t'elle sans pitié.

C'était décidé, Oscar se coucha l'esprit plus en paix, demain, elle irait cuisiner Lasalle. Le maillon faible de cette équipe, c'était lui . Elle en était certaine.

Le lendemain, à la revue André arborait une lèvre boursouflée et Alain, un bel oeil au beurre noir.  
" Bien repos" Fit t'elle à la fin des exercices, vous avez quartier libre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Alain qui prit André par la taille et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. André déposa alors un baiser dans le cou.  
Oscar se retint de ne pas sauter de son cheval pour aller égorger vif le Sieur Soisson.  
Elle les laissa s'éloigner et appela Lasalle. Ce dernier arriva un peu étonné.  


Oui colonel?"  
" Comment allez vous aujourd'hui?" dit t'elle avec un regard maternelle.  
" Oh bien, je m'y fais. Je n'ai pas le choix..."  
Il semblerait en effet que je me sois trompée. Je ne connais pas autant André que je le pensais..."  
Ce que je ne comprend pas , comment , j'espère ne pas vous offenser, comment , les soldats acceptent cela...Dans la garde royale, les folles, sont très mal acceptées".  
Lasalle eut un petit sursaut quand il entendit le mot " folle"  
Euh, eh bien, vous avez vu Alain, il est impressionnant il se laisse pas faire...il a su faire comprendre que ses gouts en matière d'hommes... Euh non rien avoir avec ses qualités...De..."  
" Brute?" dit Oscar.  
" Oui..."  
" C'est pour cela que la nuit, on nous laissait faire..."  
Pardon? vous laissez faire quoi?"  
"Vous savez bien Colonel, seulement hier ce n'était plus avec moi qu'il était."  
Oscar essayait de garder son calme et franchement , elle avait bien failli exploser si son attention ne fut pas détourné par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille , jolie comme un cœur, au long cheveux châtains"  
" Oh Diane" Fit Lassalle avec un large sourire.  
Oscar regarda Lasalle suspicieuse. " C'est Diane, la sœur d'Alain, je l'aime bien... Comme une sœur...enfin voila"  
" Ah..."  
Lasalle lui jouait la comédie, c'était évident.  
Elle vient apporter son linge propre ..." continua t'il.  
" Elle est ravissante..." constata Oscar.  
Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour la saluer. " Mademoiselle..." " Co... Colonel De Jarjayes??" dit Diane intimidée.  
Oscar se saisit sous le regard éberlué de Lasalle, la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire un baise main " Je suis enchantée...Mademoiselle de Soisson".  
" Oh euh;. Je " fit Diane rougissante  
Oscar le savait, cela avait toujours été ainsi, elle faisait un certain effet aux jeunes femmes.  
Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait du échapper a des hordes de comtesse, duchesse , marquises en pas moisant devant elle.  
Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, et cela l'avait toujours ennuyée, mais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'air outré de Lasalle, elle comprit que pour une fois, elle pourrait utiliser ce petit atout son à avantage.  
" Comment Diable, Alain peut 'il avoir une sœur aussi jolie?" lui demanda t'elle.  
Lassalle n'en revenait pas. Il jurait que son colonel, faisait du charme à la jeune fille.

" Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous offrir une tasse de thé, nous pourrons faire connaissance, et parler de votre frère..."  
"Oh, euh, oui, oui" dit Diane rouge face à un tel charisme. Elle savait que le colonel était une jeune femme, mais malgré tout, quelle prestance.  
Oscar proposa son bras que Diane prit avec un ravissement non contenu.  
A peine furent t'il parti que Lasalle accourut dans le dortoir pour annoncer l'incroyable.  
" Alain, !! Alain" il arriva essoufflé " Alain!! ta ta ta... TA"  
Alain s'approcha " Reprend ton souffle l'ami, que se passe t'il"  
" C'est Diane! Diane est la!"  
Un sourire illumina le visage du sergent.  
Elle... Elle est avec le colonel... elle était rouge! le colonel, elle lui faisait du charme!"  
Alain n'avait pas bien comprit " Quoi , je ne comprend pas ce que tu racontes?"  
André qui n'avait rien loupé et qui avait déjà vu nombre de fois ce genre de scène se passer, ne serait ce qu'avec Rosalie pensa qu'il y avait la peut être un échappatoire à sa torture.  
" Elle dit qu'Oscar compte fleurette à ta sœur... Elle doit être jolie alors..." dit t'il d'un ton anodin.  
" C'est ...C'est ça!" Cria Lassalle.  
" Alain, tu devrais surveillé ta sœur, j'ai déjà vu cela se déroulait une centaine fois, aucune femme ne résiste à Oscar... C'est comme ça... Le drame de ma vie, je la laisse froide, mais lorsqu'une jolie 

jeune femme croise son chemin, elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire son numéro... Et crois moi, il marche..."  
Alain prit André par le col de l'uniforme " Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?"  
" Je t'ai dit que mon amour n'était pas réciproque, maintenant tu sais pourquoi..."  
Je ne te crois pas... tu me fais marcher" dit Alain.  
" Non Alain, tu aurais vu ta sœur, elle était toute rouge, et elle bégayait... Elle lui a fait un baise main, je les vu de mes yeux!"  
Le sang d'Alain ne fit qu'un tour.  
Il sortit en trombe de la pièce pour aller sauver sa sœur.  
Lorsqu'il arriva , il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entra et ce qu'il vu et entendis lui glaça le sang " Oscar touchait les longs cheveux de sa petit sœur " tout en lui disant " vous avez cette même spontanéité que ma chère Rosalie, mon petit écrin de printemps"  
" Ne touchez pas à ma sœur! Diane! vient vers moi" ordonna t'il soudain.  
Oscar et Diane n'avaient pas entendu Alain entrer. " Oh Alain, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Oscar, quelle chance tu as de l'avoir comme supérieur" dit t'elle.  
" Diane! Eloignes toi d'elle!"  
" Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend?"  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas Diane, j'ai eu la même réaction hier, quand je l'ai vu celui que je considère comme mon frère embrasser à pleine bouche Alain. C'est normal..."  
" Comment?"fit Diane choquée. " Alain a quoi? "  
" Ne l'écoutes pas elle dit n'importe quoi!!"  
" Oh allons vous étiez moins timide hier avec André..."  
André?" fit Diane " Le nouveau que tu as apprécie...ton nouvel ami...?" fit t'elle un peu perdu pas sur de vouloir comprendre.  
" Oh oui, vous ne savez pas à quel point il l'apprécie on dirait..." dit Oscar amusée.  
Soudain, Alain sentit deux bras enserrant sa taille " Alors mon amour, tu me présentes pas à ta sœur?" dit André qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène.  
Alain retira bien vite les mains baladeuses de celui ci " Mais lâches moi! non mais ça va pas! Diane, je vais t'expliquer! ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!! "  
" Allons mon amour, il ne faut pas avoir honte, en plus je vais faire parti de la famille, bonjour Diane" fit t'il d'un clin d'œil charmeur. Au même moment Oscar qui avait comprit qu'André et elle jouaient sur le même terrain, prit Diane par la taille. " Oui et moi aussi je compte bien en faire partie " ajouta t'elle.  
Elle prit son plus beau regard et tourna le visage de Diane vers elle. La jeune femme était hypnotisé par la beauté singulière du colonel, Oscar se pencha pour embrasser Diane qui au désespoir d'Alain paraissait envoûter  
. Cela en était trop pour le jeune sergent qui s'extirpa de l'étreinte d'André avec facilité pour empêcher l'impensable de se produire. Il se saisit de sa petite sœur .  
" Non mais ça va pas!!"  
Enfin Alain, je vous pensais plus ouvert..." Fit Oscar  
" Diane mais enfin comment, tu te rends compte qu'elle allait t'embrasser?"  
" Eh alors, quelle différence? Fit Oscar vous aimez bien les hommes?"  
Diane reprit ses esprits  
" Comment Alain... Tu es... Tu es..."  
" Non! pas du tout!!  
Tu sais que tu me brises le cœur Alain" dit André " Et notre baiser d'hier ce n'était donc rien pour toi?"  
" Je confirme, j'étais témoin, et le pauvre Lasalle qui ne supporte plus votre rupture... Il pleure tout le temps"  
" Alain , alors c'est vrai?"  
" Non! non! d'accord vous avez gagné , c'était un coup monté... Vous êtes contents! maintenant colonel, je vous prierai de laisser ma sœur tranquille! Nous ne sommes pas de ce genre là dans la famille"  
Alain encerclait sa sœur de façon très protectrice. " Et toi qu'est ce qui t'as prit de te laisser faire..."  


Je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure Alain, Oscar fait cet effet là aux femmes..." dit André fièrement  
Oscar et lui se mirent à rire en même temps.  
" Vous êtes dingues! quant à toi Diane, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement.." dit t'il en la prenant par le bras pour la sortir de la pièce..  
" Au revoir colonel, à la prochaine" dit t'elle . " Y aura pas de prochaine tu peux me croire" vociféra Alain.  
" Au revoir petit écrin de printemps" fit Oscar avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Enfin Oscar et André se retrouvèrent seuls. Il éclatèrent de rire de nouveau.  
" Ah merci Oscar! Je suis content que tu es pensé à cela!"  
On a pensé à la même chose" fit t'elle.

Oui, Alain va s'en rappeler longtemps"  
" Je pense aussi... mais dis moi, comment en es tu arrivé à devoir jouer cette comédie André?"  
" Oh...C'est ce qu'on fait subir aux nouveaux..."  
" Tu ment André..."  
" Je.. je n'avais pas le choix, il s'en serait prit à toi... En fait, les autres soldats commençaient à remettre ton autorité en cause , parce qu'il était souvent avec moi. Ils disaient qu'Alain était l'ami de l'espion et par conséquent , il devenait ton espion."  
" Je vois..."  
" Alors, il a mis au point ce petit jeu, que je me fasse passer pour une femme, au départ, que je sois son " esclave" pour redorer son blason auprès des autres. Mais j'ai refusé, rien qu'a l'idée que tu me vois en femme à jouer les toutous d'Alain..."  
" Et?"  
" C'est la qu'il m'a menacé... Enfin à menacer ta sécurité... Et je n'ai plus eu le choix"  
" Tu as fait cela pour moi?"  
" Tu sais bien que je suis prêt à tout pour toi." dit André avec douceur.  
" Quelle ingrate je fais, tu ne cesses de te sacrifier pour moi . Qu'ai je fait pour mériter cela?"  
" Un jour tu as donné ta vie pour moi Oscar... je donnerai ma vie pour toi aussi. Je t'aime"  
" André..."  
En tout cas, je crois qu'Alain aura retenu la leçon , on ne va pas le reprendre de si tôt"  
" Oui je pense aussi" dit Oscar.  
Par contre, tu vas avoir une solide réputation de..."  
" Oh, je pense que je peux arranger cela rapidement."  
" Ah oui?"  
Elle s'avança vers André.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds " Je vais déjà commencer par cela" et elle l'embrassa.  
André répondit à son baiser puis lorsque le temps fut venu de reprendre leur respiration , il dit " En effet, je pense que ça peut convaincre..."  
" Oui, et ce n'est que le début " fit Oscar " je t'aime, André"  
fin.


End file.
